


Turning Sparks into Flames

by wander-fool (is_there_a_word_for_that)



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: A day in the life of, A.C.E Backstories, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Junhee's brain is too noisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/is_there_a_word_for_that/pseuds/wander-fool
Summary: ...hopefully without burning the house down.





	Turning Sparks into Flames

**_Park Junhee was exhausted._**  
  
He hadn't quite realized it, until they'd been given a day off, thanks to Donghun getting sick and being forced on bed rest until he felt well enough to get around without collapsing.  
  
He was dead beat, and yet his body refused to shut down, clearly used to more wear and tear during the day. He hadn't bothered changing out of the clothing he'd worn to accompany their eldest to the doctor's; he just went straight to the bedroom after reminding the rest of the team to behave. Yet here he was, wide awake, and staring at the ceiling. He didn't know until today that it was possible to be so tired, that he couldn't sleep.  
  
He started ticking off worries off of his head, his personal alternative to counting sheep:  
  
_Today was Tuesday.. if Donghun-hyung recovered two days from now, he'd be well enough to practice by Sunday. He should make sure their oldest wasn't forgetting to take his vitamin supplements. He'd have to see if their food budget would allow them to purchase tangerines, too._  
  
_Speaking of practice, he'd already checked the choreography Sehyoon and Byeongkwan arranged for the new song they were performing, and the dance, as well as the formations looked promising. They won't be able to finalize anything until they've had a run through together, but they were at a good place._  
  
_Yuchan was practically floating yesterday when their vocal coach remarked upon his noticeable improvement. He'd pranced round and round with Donghun (until their hyung started wheezing and became generally unwell the rest of the day). He should make sure to remind the boy to do the exercises he was taught, when he woke._  
  
_He wasn't sure what time he'd manage to get up later - he was still awake, after all, but.. their cupboards were full. There was only mostly ramyeon, but the stocked food should be enough that the other three members up and about wouldn't starve today (he thought they might order in, anyway, and hopefully it wasn't anything too expensive)._  
  
_Expenses... He'd sent their CEO last week's progress report, along with the receipts Donghun had neatly compiled and sorted out._  
  
  
  
He shifted to his side, facing the wall closer to him. He'd thought life would get harder when he'd heard they were getting two new, much-younger members. Five was a handful, so seven should have been a disaster, but they'd somehow managed to make it work. Fatigued bodies shortened patience, and a few of them would butt heads, but they were good at talking things out, and listening to each other. He was beyond grateful they were the people he'd ended up with.  
  
Eventually, seven had become five.. he still missed the other two, for sure, but these days, they were too busy to dwell on such feelings. Before they knew it, just five people had become as natural as when they were seven, although the empty beds left behind still served as reminders. He spied Byeongkwan's at the corner of his eye, and snorted out a quiet laugh.  
  
The two kids had been timid when they'd first met. He didn't find out until much later that it was because they had found him intimidating. Once they got over their cautiousness, however, they'd become a pair of koalas.. which had taken some time to get used to. He'd been with the hyungs the longest, but out of them three, only Donghun had been particularly touchy. He, himself, had eventually picked up on the habit, when he realized that it helped calm the main vocalist. Sehyoon remained Sehyoon, but his shy smiles and leaning into your touch, meant you'd won his trust.  
  
Their youngest, though.. they were forces of nature in the bodies of just-turned-adults. One was pure sunshine, the other, a hurricane. Donghun took to the youngest quickly, doting on him _(at least, outside of practice)_ ; to the other, he'd been stricter, scolding and giving advice often. Junhee and the vocalist somehow had an unspoken agreement that the former would do most of the nagging during practice, while the task fell to the latter when it came to personal care _(and of course, they still scolded each other just as much)_.

Junhee blinked. He just realized that when the two arrived, the one who changed the most was Sehyoon. He remembered how surprised he'd been to see the older boy become affectionate with the newcomers. He bothered Yuchan a lot _(the kid didn't seem to mind)_ , while with Byeongkwan... Junhee had had to do a recount, more than once, when he'd been doing mental roll calls during practice. The two dancers had become a two-headed body these days, that he'd often miscount them as just one person. To think that Yuchan and Byeongkwan had been more terrified of Sehyoon than they had been of him, at the start... Junhee chuckled, and finally felt drowsy.

He abruptly opened his eyes when he realized that the house was uncharacteristically quiet. He hadn't heard the front door open and close, so the three still had to be inside. He felt tempted to get up and hop off the bed, to check, but the pillow had become too comfortable, and his head, too heavy...  


  
  
It was dark when a frantic Yuchan shook him awake.  
  
**"Hyung! Hyung!"** the trembling voice called out.  
  
He rolled the other way, and propped himself up on his forearm, heart racing. Yuchan let go of the top bunk and landed on the floor. **"Hyung, is it possible to burn soup?"**  
  
If that wasn't enough to get him out of bed, the sound of kitchenware crashing definitely was, and he was out at light speed.  
  
The apocalypse had happened in the kitchen. Sehyoon's hand was half-coated in blood, which was steadily dripping onto the kitchen counter. He was frozen, like someone had shut down his systems and hadn't rebooted it yet. The smaller dancer, in contrast, was on overdrive, and seemingly couldn't decide between focusing on preventing his teammate from bleeding to death, or doing something about the pot that was emitting black smoke.  
  
Yuchan started sniffling, which effectively propelled the two hyungs into action: Junhee pulled the pot off the fire, while Sehyoon reached up to twist the fire detector once, to deactivate it.  
  
**"What the hell is going on here?"** demanded Donghun, as he wobbled in.  
  
The rice cooker beeped to indicate that its contents were ready.  


  
  
The soup, was, in fact, delicious, if you managed to avoid the few burnt vegetables mixed in. They found out that Byeongkwan, who was supposed to be watching the thing boil while Sehyoon was chopping scallions, had bumped into the older boy when the smoke surprised him. The cut was long, but shallow, and didn't look like it really bothered the victim, now that the wound was cleaned and wrapped. Yuchan had been setting the table when the steam turned black from white, and decided to run and go get someone who would know what to do.  
  
Donghun had been giggling like crazy the whole of dinner, and Junhee wasn't sure if it was because of the events, or because of his medicine. He didn't mind, though. It had been a while since he'd seen the other in that mood. Once the table was cleared, the oldest motioned to the three cooks to come closer, and then enveloped them in a hug, somehow managing to fit them all in his arms.  
  
**"Get better, hyung,"** the two youngest implored at the same time. Sehyoon rested his temple at the crook of Donghun's neck and shoulder, and nodded to echo the two's sentiment.

Junhee caught Donghun's eyes, and they exchanged a knowing look, and a promise - they will definitely debut and succeed with these kids, who have now become like family.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another one of those stories, hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> Please do let me know if you find any inaccuracies, or have suggestions, etc.


End file.
